kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Cake Royale/Transcript
Intro (Kirby carries Bandana Waddle Dee to a dead end) (Three Bronto Burts appear) (Kirby defeats the Bronto Burts) (A Blue Sword Kirby appears from the bush) (Kirby defeats the Blue Sword Kirby) (Kirby picks up Bandana Waddle Dee) (Kirby moves to the side) (Kirby and Bandana Waddle Dee board the Warp Star that fell from the sky and arrive at Dedede stadium) (Optional dialogue start) (Optional dialogue end) (Kirby talks to the Soldier Waddle Dee) (Kirby gets a major victory on Soldier Waddle Dee in Apple Scramble) Beginner's League (Waddle Dee cranks the Kirby Printer; an Orange Sword Kirby pops out) (Orange Sword Kirby visits the nearby Blue Cutter Kirby) (King Dedede leaves through the gate at the top; Waddle Dee begins pushing the Kirby Printer) (Waddle Dee resumes pushing the Kirby Printer) (Camera pans to Meta Knight) (Camera pans to Waddle Doo) (Optional dialogue start) (Optional dialogue end) (Talking to Waddle Doo again upon not doing the first League Battle) (Talking to Waddle Doo when no new League Battles are added) (Talking to Waddle Doo when new League Battles are added) (Kirby wins the first battle) (Optional dialogue start) (Returning to the stadium after doing another League Battle or leaving the Training Room) (Optional dialogue end) (Kirby wins a second battle) (Optional dialogue start) (Select "Charge attacks") (Select "Carrying rivals") (Select "Landing safely") (After hearing a tip) (Select "Nothing for now") (Optional dialogue end) (After obtaining 100 League Points) (The gates open) (Optional dialogue start) (Optional dialogue end) Bronze League (In the throne room) (Waddle Dee cranks the Kirby Printer; a Green Cutter Kirby pops out) (Back to the stadium) (Optional dialogue starts) (Talking to the check-in desk Waddle Dee after the first time) (After winning a second battle) (After Channel PPP leaves) (Optional dialogue end) (After obtaining 150 League Points) (Gate opens) (Optional dialogue start) (After Channel PPP leaves) (Optional dialogue ends) Silver League (In the throne room) (Waddle Dee cranks the Kirby Printer; a Yellow Ninja Kirby pops out) (Back to the stadium) (Optional dialogue start) (After beating a third battle) (After Channel PPP leaves) (After beating five battles) (Optional dialogue end) (After obtaining 200 League Points) (Optional dialogue start) (Optional dialogue end) Gold League (Meta Knight flies away) (Optional dialogue start) (After beating a third battle) (After Channel PPP leaves) (Optional dialogue end) (After obtaining 150 League Points) (In the throne room) (Waddle Dee cranks the Kirby Printer; a Blue Whip Kirby pops out) (Back to the stadium) (Optional dialogue start) (Optional dialogue end) (After obtaining 300 League Points) (Meta Knight and Axe Knight appear) (Meta Knight and Axe Knight enter the gate to the Qualifier Battle) (Optional dialogue start) (After Channel PPP leaves) (Optional dialogue end) Platinum League (Meta Knight appears) (Meta Knight flies away) (In the throne room) (King Dedede gets off his throne and leaves the throne room) (Waddle Dee cranks the Kirby Printer; a Green Hammer Kirby pops out) (Back to the stadium) (Optional dialogue start) (After Channel PPP leaves) (After winning a second battle) (Optional dialogue end) (After obtaining 250 League Points) (In the throne room) (Waddle Dee cranks the Kirby Printer; a Green Tornado Kirby pops out) (Waddle Dee cranks the Kirby Printer again; a Yellow Ice Kirby pops out) (Back to the stadium) (Optional dialogue start) (Optional dialogue end) (After obtaining 500 League Points) (The gate opens) (King Dedede exits from the gate) (King Dedede leaves through the gate again) (Optional dialogue start) (After Channel PPP leaves) (Optional dialogue end) (After beating the Championship Battle) (After defeating King Dedede in Battle Arena) (King Dedede leaves through the door at the top of Deluxe Coliseum) (Kirby follows King Dedede through the door) (In the throne room) (Optional dialogue start) (Optional dialogue end) (Vs Dededestroyer Z) Knuckle Joe dialogue Ja:カービィ バトルデラックス!/セリフ集 Category:Transcripts Category:Kirby Battle Royale